Awakening
by k9marauder
Summary: When Dumbledore put Harry on the doorstep he didn’t know they were being watched....disgusted with what it saw the figure takes harry and raises him as his own. Now Harry is no longer human; with the help of his creature friends Hogwarts better watch out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Semika sent me this idea and asked me to write it. Some OC's will be my own, some might be Semika's. This story is a complete AU. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

**Chapter 1: The Ritual**

A tall figure stepped out of the shadows. He moved without sound and at great speed. He could feel the power radiating from the young boy. 'Stupid wizards wasting such power!' The mysterious man looked down at the small baby; laying in a basket on a doorstep.

'You deserve better than this!' His eyes flashed with anger. "Come young one I will give you what you deserve." With that he was gone; no sign of him, wizards or Harry Potter left on Pivet Drive.

The powerful man stormed through a great castle, his power and authority unmistakable. Cradling his precious bundle against his strong chest, servants scurried out of the way.

He descended the ancient staircases that led to the most sacred rooms in the kingdom. Once there he set Harry in a small basin in the center of the room. It was a large round room, there was an opening that led to the top of the tallest tower above the basin. A sliver of moonlight already made its way into the room. The walls, floor and ceiling were lined with the sacred symbols of his race. Pulling his dagger out of its sheath on his belt he cut runes into each palm. Placing his hands on the ledge of the basin, on either side of the sleeping babe, he began reciting,

Child forgotten come to me

Take what I offer

Child Forgotten come with me

Have what I give

Child Forgotten

Take my name and my blood.

Become my blood.

Become my child.

Willingly be my child.

Great spirits of old.

Both of blood and of magic.

Hear my plea.

Give this child to me.

If he so wishes.

Make him my son.

Great Spirits of old.

Child Forgotten.

Hear my plea.

When he finished the full moon filled the room with light. The sacred symbols shown silver in the light. A few silent seconds that seemed like hours to the mysterious man brought his heart to lightning speed.

The blood that was slowly running from his hands began to run in the channels carved there. With a surge of power he was brought to his knees clutching desperately to the basin for support. Blood gushed from his hands, running in the channels spread throughout the room. The blood traveled up the walls and across the ceiling. It made it's way slowly until it made a complete circle around the moonlights door. With a flash of lightning across the moon and a clap of thunder that reverberated in the sacred chamber. The blood retreated into the basin, covering all except the babes face, then even that.

The basin emptied at a horrifyingly time-consuming pace. When it was empty the babe gave a single cry, and the powerful ruler crumpled to the floor.

**Author's Note:** I know, I know! Yet another story. I have to many muses to write just one story at a time, then Semika sends me his! Don't worry I WILL FINISH EVERY STORY I START!!!!!! Please Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Semika sent me this idea and asked me to write it. Some OC's will be my own, some might be Semika's. This story is a complete AU. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

**Chapter 2: Stranger**

A young boy ran through a large castle, avoiding the wrath of his friend. The boy ducked through doors, slid between servants legs, ran across table tops, slid down banisters, jumped out a window, only to climb back through when his friend ran past. The inhabitants of the castle paid little head to the pair of five year olds, this being almost a daily occurrence.

The smaller boy with shoulder length jet black hair sped to the roof of the castle. Night had long fallen and the cold air burned in his lungs. He had lost his friend long ago, he could always lose his friend, well unless on the off chance his friend could catch him. His friend had no chance of matching his speed, but he had no chance of matching his friends strength.

He wondered over to his favorite spot on the roof, wanting to look over the vast forest that filled the valley. He crawled onto the thick ledge, comfortably sitting cross-legged as the soft breeze brushed past his cheeks. The breeze blew his bangs away from his face to reveal a lightning shaped scar above his left eyebrow. His eyes were a curious thing, often compared to jewels; they showed that he clearly wasn't human, but something much stronger. His pupils were slits like a dragon's, his irises were a silver that rivaled mercury, but instead of the usual white surrounding the iris, emerald green did.

His sensitive ears picked up a faint sob from below him. Even without the aid of the full moon he would have been able to see the person in the bushes at the bottom of the tower. Curiosity peaked he started running again. He was making quick work of the maze of halls until he was tackled to the ground by his friend. "Got ya!" The slightly larger boy with midnight black hair that was pulled into a ponytail exclaimed with pride.

"Vyse!...Get……off……ME!" The smaller boy screamed.

Vyse jumped off Seph. Vyse searched his friend's eyes that were almost identical to his own, the only difference was that his had black where Seph's had green. "What's with you, Seph?"

"Just keep up." The smaller boy darted out of the hallway.

"I hate it when he does that!" Vyse grumbled while taking off after his friend.

The two friends stopped by a pitiful form hiding in the bushes. The boy looked to be their age, and reeked 'Vampire.' His arms were covered in bruises and his left eye was swollen shut.

Now most people had the crazy idea that Vampires heeled instantly, well after they came of age they did, but before then they only had a slightly enhanced healing ability.

"Why are you crying?" Seph asked while crouching down so he was at the stranger's level.

"They're gone!" The boy sobbed.

"Who?" Seph asked cautiously. The stranger continued to sob.

"SEPHIROTH!!!!" A deep powerful voice boomed across the grounds.

Seph jumped up, "FATHER!!!!!! GET OVER HERE QUICKLY!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Seph's father was by his side in an instant. He looked both his son and his nephew over thoroughly. Then he heard a sob from the bushes.

The powerful lord looked into the bushes, upon seeing the battered boy his animalistic side growled. No child should be this hut. "Come here." He ordered with a soft kind voice. The stranger cautiously crawled out of the bushes. The lord could smell that this stranger was a Vampire and had the potential to become great, but he cared little about that.

When the boy was finally out of the bushes the lord pulled him to his feet. Then with the care and experience he gained from having a rambunctious son and nephew he began healing the stranger. "What is your name?"

The boy looked up at the lord from behind long bangs with eyes so much the same but very different. The boys eyes had the slit pupils, and red scleras. But what set the vampire apart from the three Chiryuujin in front of him was his sapphire blue irises. "Semika Bloodlust…."

The lord barely held in a gasp of surprise and many other reactions that flooded his mind. However, the only response that he let through was a small smile. "Well it's good to meet you Semika. It's time you three were off to bed." That was the start of a completely new life for Semika; the spirits of old were beginning to lay out their plans for a very complicated future.

**Author's Note: **Semika Bloodlust and Vyse are Semika's characters. If you're confused look here.

Sephiroth is Harry.

Chiryuujin is a magical creature with extraordinary powers. It roughly translates to 'Blood Dragon King'

Parts of the eye - pupil-center, iris-part usually colored, sclera-white part

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Semika sent me this idea and asked me to write it. Some OC's will be my own, some might be Semika's. This story is a complete AU. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

**Chapter 3: First Hunt**

It was a warm night, and the full moon bathed the valley with a soft silvery glow. In the vast forest, that surrounded the Chiryuujin kingdom, four figures moved with the wind and the shadows. Three of the figures were still boys, eight or nine years old, this was their first hunting trip. The fourth figure was a young man, no older then twenty.

It was tradition that the best hunter would teach the young ones. This young man, Kale, was not of any royal blood, but that was a matter of little importance to the Chiryuujin. In fact, he and his sister were orphans; he had to learn to hunt younger than most to provide for his sister.

Leading any youngsters on their first hunt was a great honor, leading the king's son, nephew, and ward was an honor that wasn't taken lightly. The selection progress was rigorous. Many would compete for the honor, but it was only the best that got it.

They were currently hunting a young buck. Sephiroth had just run to another hiding spot; his back was pressed against the trunk of a rather large tree. His keen hearing picked up a faint breathing. He looked down, where the noise had come from. His jewel like eyes locked with amber ones. He cursed himself repeatedly for not seeing the crouching werewolf. The werewolf snarled, showing Sephiroth the pointed teeth. He couldn't move; he knew that much. He was fast, but this was a fully matured rogue werewolf. Which is where the problem lay; rogue werewolves ran on instinct alone, rampaging around much like a rabid dog. Sephiroth saw the were's muscles tighten, so did his own. The beast lunged, Sephiroth could only shield himself with his arms. He screamed out as the werewolf clamped down on his right arm with bone crushing force, effectively breaking it.

Kale was there in the blink of an eye, he gave the rogue a swift kick between the eyes. The large rampaging beast wasn't fazed. It clawed at Sephiroth with it's clawlike hands, leaving large bloody marks in his sides. Kale pulled his katana out and sliced at the rogue. It would have been a killing blow, but the rogue was tackled by another werewolf. The rogue lost its grip on the young prince. Kale grabbed the young boy and ran back to the castle. Vyse and Semika hot on his tail. After he got Sephiroth to the healers he would hunt down the rogue.

Back in the forest the rogue and the newcomer faced off. Both snarled and growled as they circled each other. The newcomer was young, probably only eight or nine himself. The rogue was about to attack when another werewolf came up behind the young one. This werewolf was even larger than the rogue, and reeked alpha. The rogue did the only thing it could; it ran far and fast.

Kale paced nervously as the healers fixed up his charge. It was his responsibility to protect and teach the boys; he failed. The doors burst open to reveal the lord of the land. Anger and worry rolled off him in waves. Kale paled to a white usually reserved for the dead.

Sephiroth was sitting cross-legged on his bed. He stared at the red lines on his arm; the healers were easily able to heal the broken bones and close the wounds. The ones on his sides were totally gone, but his arm would always be scared. Since he was a Chiryuujin he wouldn't become a werewolf, but a werewolf's bite could never be completely healed. When the rogue was pulled away it's teeth had been drug though the flesh of his arm. The scars started by his elbow and ended in the middle of his hand. Eventually they would dissipate to nothing more than light lines, but now they were inflamed and red.

He looked up when he heard footsteps quickly approaching. He looked up just in time to see his father scoop him into a hug. He returned it full force.

They broke apart when there was a knock on the door. They looked over to see Vyse and Semika standing in the doorway with Kale peaking around the corner. Sephiroth grinned happily, the boys took that as their cue to enter. The two younger boys and Sephiroth immediately began talking. Kale's eyes met with the Lord's. With an unspoken order Kale followed the lord out of the hospital ward.

**Author's note: **If this sucked, it's because I had the day from mother fucking hell. I just needed to do something to take my mind off the day's events. Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Semika sent me this idea and asked me to write it. Some OC's will be my own, some might be Semika's. This story is a complete AU. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

**Chapter 4: Werewolves**

The Powerful Lord didn't say a word as he led Kale to his office. Once there he motioned for Kale to sit, but he himself stood behind his large desk. His piercing eyes that were identical to Kale's and Vyse's bore into Kale. Abruptly he turned his back to the nervous young man to stare out the large window. "You were chosen because you are the best in the kingdom. You are not only required to teach them, but protect them as well…." Kale fidgeted nervously; he was sure that at the very least he would be exiled. "A rogue is something that you should have sensed. They aren't the stealthiest of creatures…. Tell me, how many werewolves have you ever met in the forest?"

"On….on….only three my lord…" Kale stuttered.

"Those were all tonight then?" The Lord turned his attention back to Kale.

"Y…y….yes…" Kale replied.

"Well this is my fault then; I should have made sure you were trained properly. You will continue to teach my boys, since they seem to have taken a strong liking to you. I will arrange for you to get proper training though. Will you be able to keep up with both assignments?"

Kale could barely hold in the excitement and surprise. "Yes, Yes I can. You will not regret this choice my lord." The Lord gave him a small smile. Then in his excitement and eagerness, Kale ran out the door, wanting to tell his sister that he was getting formal training. He had to learn everything by himself before. He was halfway down the long hallway before he cursed, skidding to a stop he quickly ran back. When he peeked in the doorway he saw the Lord smiling broadly and laughing. When he say Kale peeking in he motioned that the young man could go.

Sephiroth, Semika, and Vyse were leaving the Hospital when Kale ran past them. They looked at each other confused before shrugging it off.

Early the next morning the Lord was in his office, when he heard a knocking on his door. Thinking it was his son he replied with a simple "Come in!"

However, it wasn't Sephiroth that walked in. Instead, it was a man that was almost as powerful as the Lord himself. The man wasn't as tall as the Lord, only about 5'11" compared to the Lords 6'2", but he had a broad chest and a wild look about him. His son, who was his spitting image stood beside him, curiously looking around the extravagant office. "I hope your son did not come to too much harm last night, Ledger." The man said startling Ledger.

"Forgive my rudeness, Urufu." Ledger replied while moving to properly greet the Werewolf Lord. When they were shaking hand a black blur entered the room, only to stop by the Lord Chiryuujin. The two young boys starred at each other for a second before the young wolf stepped forward with his hand extended, "Hello, I'm Fayt Wraith."

Sephiroth accepted the hand, "Sephiroth Veicht." Sephiroth cocked his head for a second before asking, "You saved me didn't you?"

"Naw, I just got that filthy rogue off you." The young wolf replied with pride.

"Why don't you show Fayt around a bit Seph?" Ledger asked.

"Dad, I told you not to call me that!" Sephiroth gave his father a death glare. Ledger laughed lightly, and gave Sephiroth a nudge out the door.

In a small cottage on the other side of the mountains that surrounded the valley sat Remus Lupin. He was clutching onto a steaming cup of tea, knuckles white, while staring into the fire burning in the hearth. "What have I done…. I bit that boy….." His trembling hands dropped the teacup. He broke into sobs; first he failed all his friends, Harry had been sent to his relatives that hated magic, then he broke his vow, he infected someone else with his curse.

**Author's note: **Fayt Wraith is Semika's character. I hope this cleared up some questions that may have arisen from last chapter. Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Semika sent me this idea and asked me to write it. Some OC's will be my own, some might be Semika's. This story is a complete AU. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

**Chapter 5: The City**

Fayt followed Sephiroth through the maze of halls in the ancient castle. It was larger and more extravagant than the Royal Den, but not so much so that he felt out of place. Sephiroth was mumbling under his breath about stupid nicknames as he led his new friend towards the main doors.

"Sephiroth!!" Sephiroth spun around to come face to face with his cousin and adopted brother. Semika was eyeing Fyat wearily. "Who's the new guy?" Vyse asked.

"Fyat Wraith, and you are?" the wolf asked somewhat defensively.

"Vyse Shinigami." Was the curt reply.

"Who's Mr. Talkative over there." Fayt asked Sephiroth.

"That's Semika Bloodlust. Now we know each other, so lets go." Sephiroth left without a glance back. The other three boys followed without much complaint, but Fayt gave the others a wide birth. When they finally reached the large front doors of the castle, Fayt hesitated for a moment. He had already been through the entrance hall once, but it still amazed him.

Along his right were elegant statues and paintings of dragons. There were dragons of every kind, plus quite a few that were lost to time. The boys stood beside the most extravagant statue though. It was a large male dragon. He was gold with a black mask and black wings. He was standing tall and proud. Easily bigger than any dragon alive today. The slight tilt of his head showed that he was bowing to the considerably smaller statue across the hall. That side was full of many bloody scenes. It was the early history of vampires. Starting with Dracula, and continuing to 'The Great Pact.' The very reason Chiryuujin existed. For the statue that The Gold Dragon was bowing to was one of the most beautiful women that had ever walked the earth. She was the great great granddaughter of Dracula, his last direct descendant. She also stood tall and proud; her statue was just as breathtaking as The Gold Dragon, even if she was dwarfed by his size.

Vampires and dragons had been fighting for five hundred years before 'The Great Pact' was made. It was with the bonding of the two, and the birth of their child that the Chiryuujin race was born. A race that changed a great many things. For not only were they powerful and easily adaptable, but they were also the first race to have an equal amount of light and dark coursing through their veins.

Fayt ran to catch up with the rest as they left the castle. The city was a marvelous one. Every building held an elegance that shouted power, but it was also welcoming. None of the buildings were foreboding, or intrusive to the land. In fact they seemed to flow with it. There were so many trees and other plants that it almost seemed like you were walking through a forest; with buildings scattered about, even so it was still a well-organized place.

Sephiroth led them to a wide open meadow, the park, he gave a sly smile over his shoulder before taking off.

"Uggg….. not again!" Vyse and Semika groaned in unison.

"What? Wait…. Wheres he going?" Fayt asked very confused.

Vyse didn't answer, just shot off after his cousin. Semika grinned at Fayt, "Just try to keep up!" before taking off himself.

Fayt easily kept pace with Vyse and Semika, but none of them could catch Sephiroth. Sephiroth glanced back to see where his friends were, they were far behind. When he looked forward again he put on full brakes though; causing him to slide ungracefully face down to a stop. Quickly jumping up he was ready to chew the person out for not moving, but nothing came out. Standing before him was a beautiful girl about his age with long blond hair. She was giggling slightly as she looked they stared at each other. Sephiroth was lost in those violet eyes with slit pupils. Obviously a vampire, since all Chiryuujin's eyes were the same, Sephiroth being the exceptin, and werewolves didn't have slit pupils.

During all of this the other three boys were able to catch up. Semika looked between the giggling girl and the dumbstruck Sephiroth. "Morning my lady." He greeted with a slight bow. "I am Semika Bloodlust, this is Vyse Shinigami, and Fayt Wraith. Our tongue tied friend here is Sephiroth Veicht. What name would suit such a pretty thing like yourself?"

"I'm Kaminari Ijin." She giggled.

"You must be thirsty after being out in this sun, would you like to accompany us for a drink?" Semika politely asked.

"Why yes! I would." Kaminari smiled brightly at the boys.

They began to stroll of to the nearest slushy stand. "Come on Sephiroth!" Vyse yelled back.

Fayt who was still standing by Sephiroth leaned on his shoulder. "You might want to clean up though. Your covered in dirt." Sephiroth looked at Fayt in horror before quickly whipping off his face.

When the group finally made it to the stand they ordered quickly, before retreating to the shade of a large tree. Fayt was enjoying his own cherry slushy before he noticed what everyone else ordered. Vyse had a deer blood slushy, Kaminari had a rabit blood one, Semika had a bear blood, while Sephiroth had a Blood Berry. Fayt didn't even want to ask about that one. "Great I'm surrounded by a bunch of bloodsuckers."

"HEY!! We're only half vampire!!" Sephiroth and Vyse screamed in unison.

**Author's note: **Umm, I'm not to sure about this chap, but I am proud to say that the main gang has now been introduced. I hope this chap has cleared up some questions about what Harry has become. Next Chap - Hogwarts Letters!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Semika sent me this idea and asked me to write it. Some OC's will be my own, some might be Semika's. This story is a complete AU. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

**Chapter 6: The Letter**

The sharp ring of a long blade being sharpened rang throughout the small house on the outskirts of the city. Chiryuujin eyes boring a hole through the blade. 'I almost failed him!' was the only thought that ran through the young man's head as he prepared to hunt down the filthy rouge.

When the blade was sharp enough o slit a hair, the Chiryuujin hunter executed a complicated set of slashes before sheathing his prized katana. With enough weapons to rival the entire police force's arsenal and determination that only a small child that wanted a cookie could rival he set out on his mission.

Thankfully, for Kale, his sister and he lived near the outskirts of the city so he wouldn't have to pass by many people. Not that what he was doing was illegal, actually quite the opposite it was expected; it's just that a when you're fully armed you tend to stick out.

As Kale made his way past the last cottage, a slight rustle of cloth caused him to stop and find the source. He came face to face with an old blind man. This man was one of the few mortals that lived in the great city; he was the only one that had no magic. However, this man had a sense of 'sight' that few possessed. He could see clearly into the future with ease, but the stubborn old goat would only come forward with information if he felt it necessary.

Kale didn't budge as the cloudy eyes scanned over him. "You are hasty young Mr. Ryoushi." The old man now seemed to be gazing at the clear starry sky, Kale knowing more was going to be said kept quiet, still watching the old seer. "The rouge's part in this play isn't to end tonight. You are not the director of this play; therefore do not have the right to fire him." The old man's balding head twisted back to Kale with a deadly serious expression.

Now Kale wasn't a stupid man in any sense, but his pride, honor, and instincts told him not to listen to the ancient mortal. Then again going against the possibly the best seer the world has ever seen would be beyond idiotic. Therefore, he did the only logical thing; with a deep breath, he swallowed his pride and bowed to the old man, "Thank you, for stopping me from acting foolishly Yochi." When he raised his head, again the old seer was gone.

A small brown barn owl pecked insistently at a large window in one of the castle's many towers just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. On the overly large bed, a boy tried to drown the noise out by burying his head under the pillows.

This owl was a very determined owl though; it had yet to fail delivering a letter. The owl quit tapping on the window for a brief moment, as it seemed to consider its options. When it resumed trying to get the occupants attention, it wasn't with soft taps, but a loud screeching. "Alright, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!! I'm up." The ten year old yelled at the smug owl. 'Since when can owls look so smug?' he thought to himself ready to tear the damn birds head off, literally.

As he was about to open the window he noticed the owl was now holding a large envelope in its beak. 'What the heck?' was all he could think. When the window was finally open, the owl dropped the envelope in his hands, and then proceeded to roost next to his projector. "If you crap or molt on anything I'll be having roast owl for lunch!" While sill grumbling about crazy post owls and early morning deliveries he flopped onto his couch to read the letter.

He tilted his head in confusion as he read whom the letter was addressed to.

Harry James Potter (Sephiroth Chimera Viecht)

3rd Floor of the West Royal Wing

Salement, Chiryuujin Valley

Now he knew he was adopted. His eyes alone were enough proof that he wasn't of Chiryuujin birth. Add to that the fact that his father never married and even a ten-year-old boy could derive a conclusion. However, his father had told him the story of his adoption many years ago. Whenever he hear that story he could remember a bright green light then nothing but cold, until all he'd see is red and feel warmth and love. Most of the community that that he was the offspring of a tryst the Lord had with a very powerful witch or some other race. Even so, no one cared about it; power was more important than blood to Chiryuujin.

What surprised him was the fact that someone knew of his past, was crazy enough to use an owl to send him the letter, and knew exactly where his room was. With more caution than previously thought necessary, he opened the odd letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September; we await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Sephiroth unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before, and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

Wand

Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

Get glass or crystal phials

Telescope set

Brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

All Sephiroth could do was sit in wonder and gape.

**Authors Note: **Sorry Its short just wanted to get this out. R & R


End file.
